


Случайность, перевернувшая мой мир

by julir_s



Category: Chen Feiyu - Fandom, Chinese Actor RPF, Luo Yunxi - Fandom, 皓衣行 | Immortality (TV 2021) RPF
Genre: Age Swap, Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, M/M, Out of Character, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:01:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28808499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julir_s/pseuds/julir_s
Summary: Зарождение нежного чувства на фоне постапокалипсиса.
Relationships: Arthur Chen | Chen Feiyu/Luo Yunxi, 陈飞宇/罗云熙
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [Визуализация](https://twitter.com/JuliR_S/status/1337690628721946626)   
> 

Действительность с каждым днем становилась все более жалкой, и если всего какое-то столетие назад люди жили с надеждой и верой в лучшее будущее, то сейчас каждый из их потомков только и мечтал, как бы побыстрее сдохнуть. Мир катился к чертям, ежесекундно прогнивая до трупных дыр. Законы и простейшие нормы морали были поглощены и растоптаны царящими повсюду пороками. Жестокость, убийства, наркотики, торговля людьми - такова была моя реальность.

Четко очерченные когда-то границы между странами давно исчезли, как и сами государства с их столицами, перенаселенными городами, небоскребами. Нет больше бедных и богатых, деньги, как им и предрекали когда-то осмеянные «глупцы», перестали что-либо значить и превратились в бесполезные бумажки.  
  
Важна только сила, важна только власть, подкрепляемые оружием и армией головорезов, которые умели и любили убивать. 

Когда-то и я был одним из таких кровожадных и отвратительных чудовищ: не слезающих с наркоты, не делающих различий между возрастом и полом жертвы, готовых в любую минуту исполнить отданный приказ. В секторе четыре, который объединял территории бывших когда-то Китая, Японии, Северной и Южной Кореи, наш клан был самым многочисленным и насчитывал не меньше сорока тысяч голов. Именно голов, ведь нас считали стадом, не думающей и ничего не чувствующей скотиной, которая раз за разом шла на верную смерть. С каждым возвращением недосчитывались нескольких сотен человек, но разве для кого-то это имело значение? По улицам скитались молодые нищие парни, готовые за ложку похлебки в любое время заполнить пустующие места.

После восьми долгих лет того ада, что я творил собственноручно, мне удалось сбежать. Жаль, что попутно не появилось возможности воткнуть катану в горло кого-нибудь из главарей, но я счел за счастье и то, что смог выбраться оттуда целым и невредимым. 

Сегодня настал триста шестьдесят четвертый день моей свободы, ровно год, как я снова стал человеком. Мне захотелось отметить эту дату как свой день рождения, точнее перерождения, а для этого необходимо было покинуть свое укрытие и добраться до схрона. В последнюю мою вылазку мне удалось неплохо пополнить припасы, и сейчас я очень надеялся найти их в сохранности. Два моих других тайника были обнаружены и разворованы, и в этот раз пришлось приложить достаточно много усилий, чтобы такого больше не повторилось.

Свое жилище я выбирал, прежде всего, руководствуясь относительно безопасным местоположением. В первый месяц после побега я скитался по заброшенным домам, но меня находили слишком быстро. Два десятка человек отправили по моему следу конечно же не за тем, чтобы вернуть в свои ряды. Меня должны были прикончить, как поступали со всеми беглецами. Поэтому, наученный горьким опытом, я разыскал для себя наиболее неприметное местечко: обломки некогда бывшего двухэтажным дома надежно скрывали небольшое, но довольно глубокое подполье, больше похожее на надежный бункер, который, как я полагаю, обустроил предыдущий жилец. В отличие от других убежищ именно здесь мне было необъяснимо спокойно и удавалось спать ночами по нескольку часов кряду, не тревожась за свою жизнь и не вздрагивая от каждого шороха снаружи.

До тайника я добежал меньше, чем за десять минут. Управился бы значительно быстрее, но пришлось делать небольшой круг - меры предосторожности для защиты от возможной слежки. Могло и показаться, но чаще всего мое выработанное годами звериное чутье давало верные подсказки. Спрыгнув в развороченный ни одним взрывом канализационный люк и добравшись до своего непосредственного хранилища, я принялся скидывать в прихваченную сумку то, зачем, собственно, пришел. Обычных сытных, но часто безвкусных консервов «дома» было предостаточно и совершенно точно могло хватить на несколько месяцев, я же собирался отмечать праздник, а потому решился притронуться к самому ценному, что там было - к неприкосновенному запасу китайской водки и консервированных фруктов. Ни то, ни другое я в жизни не пробовал, но по рассказам знал, что эти дефицитные в наше время продукты по-своему великолепны на вкус, а потому практически бесценны. 

На поверхности неподалеку раздался взрыв, и я воспринял это, как сигнал немедленно убираться. Выбравшись на поверхность, я быстро огляделся и побежал к ближайшим постройкам. Каждая секунда на открытой местности могла стать последней, и потому приходилось быть предельно сконцентрированным. Мои бывшие «коллеги», да и те же самые мародеры, коих в последние годы развелось слишком уж много, запросто могли пустить пулю в лоб.

Автоматная очередь раскрошила куски бетона под моими ногами, и я еле успел увернуться, отпрыгнув в сторону, под прикрытие обвалившейся стены. Приземлившись на что-то мягкое, я включил фонарик и обнаружил, что оказался на чьем-то еще теплом и слегка подрагивающем теле. Направив луч света на лицо человека подо мной, я принялся разглядывать его и невольно отметил, что даже с толстым слоем пыли на лице этот парень был достаточно симпатичным. Он смотрел в ответ испуганно, полные губы были приоткрыты и заметно дрожали, а зубы - плотно стиснуты, то ли от ужаса, то ли от испуга. Переведя взгляд чуть ниже я заметил, с какой силой этот парень стискивал пальцами собственное плечо. По ткани его формы, очень похожей на одежду тех немногочисленных военных, которые, пусть и безуспешно, но все же пытались противодействовать установившемуся хаосу, от самой шеи и до предплечья расползалось темное кровавое пятно. Отняв его руку, я увидел серьезное ранение, грозящее сильной потерей крови. Возвратив ладонь парня на место, я прижал ее поплотнее к ране. Надо было придумать, как остановить или хотя бы уменьшить кровотечение, иначе этот юнец мог умереть меньше, чем за полчаса. За неимением ничего лучшего я стащил с себя рубашку в тонкую полоску, оставшись при этом в одной лишь заляпанной майке, и разорвал ее на несколько частей.

Совершив неумелую перевязку, все же раньше я никогда подобным образом не спасал своих «боевых товарищей» (единственное, чего от меня могли дождаться - выстрел в голову), я отодвинулся от постанывающего парня и прикрыл глаза - теперь мне следовало продумать путь, по которому можно было бы в относительной безопасности добраться домой. Естественно, если бы я был один, то прорвался через тех обколотых убийц, чьи выстрелы все еще раздавались снаружи, и вернулся бы тем же путем, что и шел сюда. Только вот теперь кроме сумки с припасами мне следовало тащить на себе еще и раненого парня, который вряд ли мог передвигаться самостоятельно. Почему-то в тот момент у меня даже не возникло мысли бросить незнакомца и бежать прочь, что несомненно было бы лучшим решением для сохранения собственной жизни. В голове билось лишь одно желание - спасти этого затравленно смотрящего мне прямо в глаза парня, и при этом не сдохнуть самому. Хотя второе было уже вполне рутинным девизом каждого из моих дней на свободе и главной целью моего существования.

Прислушавшись к внезапно раздавшемуся где-то высоко над головой треску, я вдруг понял, что каждая секунда промедления может стоить мне двух жизней - от непрерывных и, как я смело предполагал, прицельных выстрелов потолок грозил вот-вот обвалиться и похоронить нас с незнакомцем заживо на радость стрелкам снаружи. Затянув повязку на плече парня покрепче, я, не придумав ничего лучше, взял его на руки и, распинав небольшие камни, завалившие единственный проход, стремглав выбежал на улицу. Только благодаря внезапности нам удалось избежать сиюсекундного свинцового дождя из пуль, а когда наши потенциальные убийцы опомнились и принялись стрелять вслед, я уже благополучно пробежал несколько десятков метров и скрылся из их виду. 

Пока я вместе со своей тяжелой ношей из последних сил добирался до убежища, молился всем богам, в которых никогда не верил, прося о помощи и дороге без препятствий. В правом легком ужасно кололо, руки, которыми я плотно прижимал парня за талию к себе, казались деревянными, а мышцы на ногах ежеминутно сводило. Я успел несколько раз пожалеть о своем так не вовремя проявившемся благородстве, но бросать парня сейчас, обрекая его на вернейшую смерть, было бы совсем уж по-скотски. 

Наконец, в паре десятков метров показались знакомые развалины, от вида которых даже на душе как-то потеплело. Вложив в последний рывок остатки своих сил и поудобнее перехватив обмякшего в моих руках парня, я рванул с места, не оглядываясь и пытаясь представить вкус прихваченных из тайника продуктов. Как показывала практика, думать о чем-то хорошем в подобной ситуации для меня было наиболее выгодно; малейший намек в моих мыслях на опасность обязательно бы материализовал позади десяток-другой враждебно настроенных людей, и тогда пришлось бы по-настоящему тяжело. Но я отчаянно представлял, как откупориваю бутылку водки, прикладываю горлышко к губам и делаю глоток обжигающей внутренности жидкости. Почему-то обострившиеся инстинкты позволили задержаться в голове только этой мысли, чему я, в общем-то, не особо и сопротивлялся.

Последние метры до убежища мне пришлось сосредоточиться на том, чтобы не завалиться на колени от усталости. Буквально физически ощущая, как силы покидают мое тело, я за пару секунд прорвался через обломки к своему бункеру, скинул раненого парня на единственную лежанку, и только потом вернулся ко входу восстанавливать много раз меня спасавшую маскировку. Едва я забрался по лестнице обратно и подошел к порогу, как именно в этот момент грохнул первый взрыв, волной от которого меня резко отбросило назад. Слегка оглохнувший, но не потерявший ориентации в пространстве, я, словно предчувствуя, что просто так те сволочи снаружи от меня не отстанут, начал отползать все дальше к стене, внутрь своего жилища. Как оказалось, отступать я начал вовремя, более того - это спасло мне жизнь. Вслед за первым произошел второй взрыв, более мощный и оглушительный. В миг оглохнув и ослепнув, мой обессиленный организм просто отключился. С того самого момента я перестал существовать. 


	2. Chapter 2

Я ничего не чувствовал. Я был совершенно невесомым и легким, легче, чем тот черный снег, что падал на землю несколько недель каждый год. В моей голове со свистом расходилась пустота, она окутывала снаружи и проникала внутрь. Я плыл в абсолютной темноте в никуда. Я был свободен в своих действиях, и в то же время словно находился на фантомном, едва ощутимом поводке. Меня относило все дальше и дальше в неизвестность, будто взявшаяся из ниоткуда черная дыра медленно, но верно пыталась заглотить меня. И все же что-то никак не хотело меня отпускать, задерживало в этом темном коридоре, не давая идти дальше.

Я почти привык к чувству полета. С усилием вглядывался вперед, но ничего не видел. Внутри меня не было страха, недоумения или даже растерянности. Только какое-то неокрепшее и едва заметное желание поскорее достигнуть какого-либо конца. Все тело, словно намагниченное, тянуло вперед, но оно застыло на месте. Стоило мне оглянуться, как неосязаемый поводок на шее ослаб и тут же исчез вовсе. Яркий, физически плотный свет схватил меня за горло и резко потянул назад. 

Сначала я ощутил покалывание в левом запястье, затем пришло чувство онемения в спине и шее. Спустя несколько мгновений острая боль прошила мою грудную клетку насквозь. Легкие под взрывным напором воздуха расправились, наверное, поэтому закружилась голова. В то же мгновение мое тело скрутил кашель, кратковременный, но очень сильный приступ. 

Понемногу приходя в себя, я вспоминал произошедшие незадолго до моего обморока события. Первостепенной задачей стало немедленное укрепление наверняка развороченного входа в мое убежище. Осторожно выбравшись на поверхность и оглядевшись, я заметил только подгоняемые ветром обрывки газет, скользящие по дороге мимо меня. Никого из противников видно не было, а потому все что мне было нужно - придать входу наиболее неприметный вид и возвращаться к раненому парню. Закидав дыру пыльными камнями и протянув растяжку со взрывчаткой, я остался доволен результатом и нырнул через небольшую расщелину внутрь. Удостоверившись в собственной безопасности, я врубил прицепленные к стене прожекторы и принялся судорожно рыться по мешкам, сваленным в углу, в поисках нужных медикаментов. Перевязывать собственное вечно кровоточащее тело было уже чем-то вроде хобби, благо заживало все очень уж быстро, с каждой вылазкой количество шрамов увеличивалось в геометрической прогрессии. Вытянув из первого мешка довольно объемную упаковку с истершейся поверхностью, я выщелкнул из блистера две таблетки, содержимое которых, насколько я знал, обладало одновременно антисептическим и обезболивающим действием. На то, чтобы расшевелить раненого и заставить его проглотить обе пилюли, у меня ушло не меньше получаса, но он тут же потерял сознание, стоило мне отлучиться за бинтами. Стянув с парня всю форму, я попытался осмотреть его тщедушное тельце на наличие порезов или ран, но все оно было словно закопченное и покрытое пылью. Оторвав приличный кусок бинтовой ткани и вымочив его в воде, я принялся аккуратно протирать тело парня. Из-под смываемой черноты появлялась бледная, болезненного вида кожа, блеском отражавшая падающий на нее свет. Волосы из темно-серых превратились в белоснежные, и я несколько минут зачарованно пропускал их сквозь пальцы, удивляясь невиданному до этого цвету. Мягкие и струящиеся, совсем не похожие на мой колючий ежик на голове. После того, как я закончил с мытьем, некоторое время не мог оторвать глаз от распластавшегося передо мной белокожего мальчишки. Ему на вид было не больше шестнадцати, и слишком уж он походил на выросшего в тепле и заботе отпрыска кого-нибудь из повелителей жизни. Из тех благовоспитанных и избалованных детей, которые плевать хотели на нищету давно развалившегося мира, которые спали на деньгах и купались в них же. Которые ну никак не могли оказаться здесь, в моем мире.

Его выдавала прежде всего почти прозрачная, словно подсвечиваемая изнутри кожа. Понятие «голубая кровь» осталось актуально и спустя сотни веков после его появления. И то, что я за всю свою жизнь не видел никого с кожей светлее себя, а я, к слову, сколько себя помнил, выглядел так, будто провалялся под солнцем несколько дней к ряду, только подтверждало мои догадки. Было и еще кое-что. Знак, которым клеймили привилегированных отпрысков сразу же после рождения. Гарантия того, что за вознаграждение он всегда будет доставлен домой, опознанный по этому знаку. Вот только проверять наличие клейма у раненого меня как-то совсем не тянуло. Словно это могло что-то кардинально изменить в моем отношении к этому человеку. А я неосознанно боялся этих изменений и противился им, но пока не понимал, что же именно понемногу начинало грызть меня внутри.

Я думал о том, что обезглавить сейчас кого-нибудь было бы, пожалуй намного проще, чем сделать то, что я собирался. Да и не отказался бы я сейчас сбросить скопившееся напряжение... Вот только слишком давно я уже не убивал хладнокровно и безнаказанно, только лишь ради удовольствия. Все те смерти, что были на моем счету за последний год, я накопил защищаясь. Но тянуть время и ждать я ненавидел больше, чем что-либо еще в этом мире, кроме самого мира, так что, выдохнув и решившись наконец, я подцепил пальцами край темно-синих трусов, облепивших тощие бедра, и медленно потянул их вниз. Бросив взгляд исподлобья на лицо парня, по-прежнему блаженно расслабленное, я аккуратно продолжил свое занятие, незаметно для себя задерживая дыхание. Когда из-под соскользнувшего куска ткани показались первые черные кудряшки, я судорожно выдохнул и зажмурился, пытаясь избавиться от вмиг охватившей все тело агонии. Я и до этого сотни раз видел голых мужиков, вот только что-то не штормило меня так, как сейчас. Попытался успокоить себя тем, что он не был похож на других, такой хрупкий, бледный, красивый, с торчащими ключицами и тазовыми косточками. Даже стройные ноги без волос не могли не вызывать желание. Те девки, которых нам закидывали в былые времена, словно кусок мяса в клетку хищника, ни в какое сравнение не шли с этим белоснежным чудом. 

Когда трусы были отброшены в сторону, я принялся искать хоть какой-то отличительный знак. Только примерно знал, что он мог собой представлять, но где именно искать, я не имел ни малейшего понятия. Мои старания по тщательному осмотру каждого открытого участка кожи постоянно нарушались - блуждающий взгляд то и дело возвращался к небольшому аккуратному члену, но прикасаться к нему я сам себе запрещал, боясь сорваться и натворить глупостей. Обхватив себя ладонью между ног и сильно сжав пальцы, я переждал пару секунд, и только восстановив спокойствие, продолжил.

Перевернув парня на бок, я, наконец, нашел то, что казалось мне лишним, чего я видеть совсем не хотел. Замысловатые ярко-голубые символы, сплетенные между собой, врезанные в кожу намертво. «Нефритовое дитя» - ребенок из элиты, высшего сословия первого сектора. Это беднейшие в нашем секторе плодились бесконечно, все увеличивая и увеличивая человеческие ресурсы - подпитку для армий по обе стороны негласного фронта. Верхушка же современной пищевой цепи, при наличии всех остальных благ, имела и один весомый изъян - их дети умирали. Внутриутробно или сразу после рождения. Выживал один из ста. Некоторые пытались какое-то время хитрить, воровали детей с улиц и выдавали за своих, но при первом же церемониальном пускании крови на сто дней от рождения ложь мгновенно раскрывалась. Алая кровь против голубой. Задумавшие обман вырезались всем родом. В конечном счете оставалось только смириться со своей участью. И дети в элитных семьях считались самым ценнейшим подарком судьбы. Не только потому что, как оказалось позже, были исцелены и могли спокойно продолжать род. Но и потому что практически все они обладали каким-нибудь даром - телепатия, исцеление, гипноз, эмпатия. И конечно же благодаря своей ценности нередко подвергались покушениям. Как минимум, украденного нефритового ребенка можно было вернуть его же собственным родителям за баснословный выкуп. Однако чаще всего на черном рынке его распродавали по частям и выручали денег намного больше, чем могли бы заплатить несколько элитных семей разом. Одна только голубая кровь стоила целое состояние.

Я провел по цветной татуировке пальцами, очерчивая изгибы линий. Они нарушали совершенство бледного тела, хотелось выцарапать их, смыв искусственный рисунок такой же голубой кровью. По крайней мере сомнений больше не оставалось - этот парень не из бедных. И вот то чувство появилось вновь. Мою грудь прожигало насквозь собственничество, которое я не имел права испытывать. Этого парня нужно будет отдать, еще и награду получу, плохо ли? И тут вспомнился вдруг пронизывающий взгляд блондина, которым он испепелял меня, пока я перевязывал его рану. Теперь жечь начинало еще в горле и глазах. Я слишком четко понимал, что не вырваться мне из серости, что протухну и напрочь сольюсь с гнилью моего окружения, если не смогу еще раз посмотреть в эти глаза. Но ведь если не отдам, попытаюсь скрыть ото всех, и нас найдут, то отберут его, а меня убьют. Невеселый исход событий, пятьдесят на пятьдесят на возможность его осуществления.

Нашарив где-то возле ног бутылку водки, откупорил и хлебнул прямо из горла. Вкус совсем не чувствовался, но разум потихоньку начинал темнеть. Оторвавшись от вонючего пойла, вспомнил о ране на плече парня. Стоило только прикоснуться к искалеченному месту, как по лицу блондина волнами прошлось беспокойство. Снилось ему что-то или же боль вновь вернулась - не разобрать, но я старался действовать аккуратнее. Не полагаясь на действие таблеток, на всякий случай вставил наскоро сделанный кляп мальчишке в рот, беспокоясь о целости его зубов, после чего не жалея полил водкой рану. Перевязка заняла намного меньше времени, чем в первый раз, хоть я и был не совсем трезв, руки все еще слушались меня. Проверил наложенную повязку, и, удовлетворенно кивнув самому себе, вслепую стал водить руками возле ледяных ног парня. Вытянув дырявый, но оттого не менее теплый плед, расправил его и накрыл рискующего околеть от моей неумелой заботы гостя.

Скользнув пальцами по приглаженным белым волосам, я не удержался и, сетуя на свою пьяную голову, прикоснулся губами к гладкому лбу. До меня донесся душистый аромат, то ли от волос блондина, то ли от него самого. В горле запершило, но было приятно вдыхать вкусный запах. Я понимал, что веду себя не совсем адекватно, скорее даже немного дико, но плюнув на отголоски разума, тихо сходил с ума от всей гаммы получаемых ощущений.

С трудом оторвавшись от парня, я наткнулся на внимательный взгляд больших глаз, которые в упор смотрели на меня. Его губы заметно дрожали, обхватывая тряпку-кляп поверх стиснутых зубов. Отчаянно пытаясь растормошить внутри себя настоящего мужика и грозного убийцу, которым был когда-то, я постарался взять себя в руки, но тут же мгновенно сдался и вновь растекся под плавящим взглядом. Заметив выступившую поверх повязки свежую кровь и представив, как же мальчишке сейчас больно, я рванул к мешку с медикаментами и, немного покопавшись, извлек ядерный укольчик, которым не раз спасал себя. Не прицеливаясь воткнул иглу совсем рядом с раной и выпустил всю жидкость в мышцы, заставляя их расслабиться, а боль отступить. Парень выплюнул тряпку и протер губы тыльной стороной здоровой руки.

Бережно обхватив ладонями маленькое, такое красивое лицо блондина, я заметил в его глазах скопившуюся влагу, которую он мужественно сдерживал. Меня всего трясло, но я почти и не ощущал этого. В нос вновь ударил сладковатый аромат. Смахнув капли большими пальцами, я придвинулся к нему и осторожно поцеловал. Не смог бы оторваться, даже если бы мальчишка начал вырываться. Но он лишь смиренно выжидал, пока я сам отлеплюсь от него, не отталкивая, но и не отвечая. А я просто наслаждался мягкостью его кожи, оставляя поцелуи сначала на губах, потом и вокруг них. Внизу живота тянуло, но уже не так сильно и требовательно, скорее приятно. Два дыхания смешались, его ледяные пальцы настойчиво впились в мои. А губы раскрылись мне навстречу. Впившись в приоткрытый рот, я расслышал тихий первый стон и почти сошел с ума. Разрушить все могло только мое пробуждение где-нибудь посреди того стойла, в котором я жил и которое делил с тысячей таких же, как я сам. Без белоснежного чуда.


	3. Chapter 3

Казалось, именно потому, что я теперь не был заперт в своем одиночестве, время текло значительно быстрее. С нашего навеянного внезапным помешательством поцелуя прошло около недели. Юньси, напрочь отказавшийся назвать свое родовое имя, немного привык ко мне и стал вести себя раскованнее. А я почти не обращал на него внимания, только помогал с перевязками и приносил еду дважды в сутки.

Высовываться наружу я не рисковал. За свое никчемное существование я никогда не боялся, хоть выжить пытался всеми силами, ежедневно цепляясь за жизнь до последнего. Но если бы в какой-то момент смерть все же настигла меня - упершимся в лоб дулом или пером ножа под ребра, поприветствовал бы ее, как старого друга, укутался в плед могильного холода, наброшенный на плечи, и ушел не сопротивляясь.

Теперь все мое разъедающее нутро беспокойство было направлено на моего гостя. Пока он восстанавливался и залечивал свои раны, я не хотел покидать его. Был уверен - убежит или будет убит прямо здесь. О том, чтобы самому доставить его домой и получить выкуп, я раздумал сразу же. Наслышан-наслышан. За свое найденное сокровище в первом секторе не только не поблагодарят, но и, приняв меня за похитителя, разбираться не станут, прикончат там же, сбросив в ближайший трупосборник. В любом случае, моя совесть, до того дремавшая много лет, не позволяла мне ни бросить его одного на произвол, ни продать, избавившись и не волнуясь о его дальнейшей судьбе. Как только раны затянутся, и он сможет передвигаться без моей поддержки, тогда уж пусть проваливает. Иначе моих запасов надолго не хватит. Да и ищут его наверняка. Местные ко мне не сунутся, но наводку дать, чтобы от сильного одиночки избавиться - за милую душу. Тем более на поиски нефритовых детей обычно отправляли спецов и ищеек. След рано или поздно приведет их ко мне, оттого и держать его подле себя слишком долго чревато расставанием с собственной жизнью.

А то что привык засыпать рядом с теплым живым человеком, ждать, пока он уснет, и осторожно обнимать, уткнувшись носом в мягкие волосы. Ничего это не значит. Всего одна слабость, которую я себе позволил за долгие годы. Чем быстрее этот хрупкий парень покинет мое жилище, тем скорее я вернусь к своей привычной жизни. Серой и безэмоциональной жизни на инстинктах, где всего один просчет приравнивается к смерти. Где нет места страху за другого человека, самому бы протянуть еще хоть один чертов день.

\- Фэ… Фэйюй?

\- Чего тебе?

\- Мне нужно попасть в третий сектор.

\- Еще пару дней, чтобы рана окончательно затянулась, и можешь идти хоть в третий, хоть сразу в первый сектор.

Я отвернулся, продолжая начищать свое оружие.

\- Ты… ты меня не проводишь?

У меня вырвался смешок. Он это серьезно? Я перепутал таблетки и вместо обезболивающего дал что-то из своих «веселящих конфеток», припрятанных на черный день?

\- Я заплачу.

\- Ох, малыш, боюсь, даже у твоего богатенького папаши денег не хватит. Видишь ли, с некоторых пор я слишком высоко ценю свою жизнь.

\- Я девственник.

На такое заявление я присвистнул. Что ж, первое впечатление оказалось ошибочным, этот парень был не так прост. Отлично знал, что предложить одиночке.

\- Думаешь, я настолько отбил себе мозги, что рискну жизнью за твою девственную задницу?

\- В третьем секторе я продам свою кровь. Сам же знаешь, кровь нефрита стоит огромных денег. А нефрита-девственника... Твоих отбитых мозгов хватит, чтобы посчитать свою прибыль? Только деньги разделим пополам.

Я повернулся и глянул на Юньси. Зря я думал, что он кроткий и скромный нефритовый мальчик. Расслабился, разомлел и показал себя настоящего. Острый на язык, с горящим огоньком в глазах. Притягательный чертенок.

\- Я подумаю. Ближайшие два дня мы в любом случае пробудем здесь. Тебе надо восстановиться, иначе и пары кварталов не пройдешь.

\- А водка осталась?

\- Тебя подменили, пока я ходил отлить?

\- Не хочу тратить твои обезболивающие таблетки, они стоят намного дороже водки.

\- Малыш, у тебя неправильные данные о нынешнем курсе. Не стесняйся, бери таблетки.

\- Они не помогают от душевной боли. И я - не малыш.

Я только хмыкнул на это. Что такой изнеженный мальчик знал о душевной боли. Значило ли слово «страдания» для него хоть что-то. Окинул его долгим взглядом, задерживаясь на глазах, пытаясь прочесть в них хоть что-то осознанное. Пусто. Пропал даже огонек, привлекший меня в прошлый раз. Тем не менее я достал из мешка ополовиненную бутыль и сел рядом, передал ему. По его заледеневшим пальцам с удивлением понял, что в моем жилище заметно похолодало, видимо, снаружи наступила ночь. Сам я давно перестал обращать внимание на такие мелочи, наркотики десятилетиями выжигали мои нервные окончания. Тепло или холод, ласка или боль - для меня уже не имело особого значения. Тело реагировало только на критические значения.

Юньси сделал большой глоток и тут же закашлялся. А я не смог удержаться от смеха, наблюдая, как он отплевывается. На самом деле я сейчас с точностью не смог бы и припомнить, что веселило меня в последний раз также сильно.

\- Глупое создание, кто ж так пьет?

\- Я не думал, что она такая… острая.

Ох, ни черта этот малыш не понимал в настоящем пойле, только переводил зря, еще и лежанку всю забрызгал. Если ему настоящая водка пришлась не по вкусу, что бы он сказал о той «ослиной моче», которую мы бочками глушили после каждого боя, стараясь забыться. Поморщившись от фантомного кислого вкуса во рту, я забрал бутылку и сделал пару коротких глотков. Насыщенная крепостью жидкость приятно обожгла нутро, согревая желудок. Я прислонился к шершавой стене спиной и из-под опущенных ресниц покосился на вытирающего губы парня. Под футоном нащупал пару саморазогревающихся грелок, размял их в ладонях несколько секунд и отдал малышу.

\- Я так на тебя все запасы изведу, которых мне бы еще на год хватило.

\- Мы же решили, что я тебе все возмещу.

\- А я еще не согласился.

\- Зачем ты вообще меня спас…

Последнюю фразу он произнес совсем тихо, будто и вовсе не собирался высказываться вслух, но я все же расслышал. И не стал ничего ему говорить, но посмотрел с такой злостью, что тот ответил испуганным взглядом.

\- Прости, прости меня, я тебе благодарен, правда. Только сейчас я думаю, что мне совсем незачем жить. И проще было бы умереть там. Давай... отвлечемся? Поболтаем немного? Не хочешь? Ну… давай поиграем в игру?

\- В какую?

\- Правда или… правда. Будем по очереди задавать вопросы. Один спрашивает. А второй отвечает и задает свой вопрос. Я начну.

Я проследил за тем, как он принюхиваясь делает осторожный глоток, и безразлично повел плечами. Все лучше, чем снова в молчанку играть. А если бы мне быстро надоело, или вдруг возникнул несвоевременный вопрос, на который у меня не было ответа, нашел бы себе другое занятие. Вспомнилось тут же, что мешок с патронами до сих пор не был разобран. И пусть бы тогда сам с собой играл. Я сильно сомневался, что этому малышу удалось бы меня смутить, однако не позволял себе обманываться, вглядываясь в темные омуты его глаз и ожидая первого вопроса.

\- Ты когда-нибудь влюблялся?

\- Нет. Пробовал наркотики?

\- Нет. Надевал когда-нибудь чулки?

\- Что? Нет. А ты?

\- Переадресовываешь мне мой же вопрос? Надевал. Делал когда-нибудь что-то, за что тебе стыдно?

\- Слишком много всего. А зачем ты надевал чулки?

\- Они тебе теперь покоя не дадут? Главарь той банды, что меня похитила, желал этого. Дико возбуждался, когда я покорно сидел и ждал его на полу возле кровати, в одних чулках и цепном ошейнике.

Я тяжело сглотнул скопившуюся во рту слюну. В голове возникнул сладостный образ, от которого у меня на мгновение помутилось сознание. Стоящий на коленях, прогнувшийся в спине и повиливающий задницей. Совершенно обнаженный Юньси. Я выхватил бутылку и жадно присосался к горлышку, вырываясь из плена охватившего меня наваждения.

\- Какой твой вопрос?

\- Тебе понравилось то, что ты только что представил?

\- Да. Ты умеешь читать мысли?

\- Немного. Я еще не успел развить свой дар. В полной мере он проявляется у всех по-разному, но не раньше двадцати лет. Тебя когда-нибудь насиловали?  
\- Насколько я помню - нет. А тебя?

\- Помнишь же, я сказал, что девственник. Хотя, как оказалось, насиловать можно по-разному. Ты не мог бы не расспрашивать меня об этом дальше? Это мой вопрос.

\- Мог бы. Тебе когда-нибудь отрывало взрывом палец?

Я вытянул вперед и показал левую руку с отвратным увечьем.

Юньси едва заметно поморщился, словно это ему причинили ужасающую боль.

\- Нет. А тебя прижигали раскаленным прутом?

Я допил водку и отставил пустую бутылку подальше. Поначалу мне думалось, что меня вызвали на исповедь под видом игры и уже морально был готов к расспросу. Однако теперь меня не отпускало чувство, что малыш просто хотел выговориться и избавиться от терзавших его мыслей. Заметив влагу на его щеках, я очень пожалел, что высокоградусного лекарства больше не осталось.

\- Закончим с играми на сегодня. Давай спать, малыш.

Мы легли на разные стороны футона лицом друг к другу, хотя обычно Юньси сразу же поворачивался ко мне спиной, а теперь у меня появилась возможность немного полюбоваться на порозовевшее от слез личико. Я по привычке принялся терпеливо ждать, когда блондин уснет, чтобы прижаться и укутаться в его аромат, тепло, спокойно засыпая. И когда уже готов был придвинуться и обнять худое тельце, малыш сам сократил расстояние между нами и уткнулся холодным носом в шею. Я чувствовал обжигающее дыхание на своей коже, несколько секунд не смея пошевелиться, а после с каким-то неожиданным волнением дернулся от скользнувшей по талии тонкой ручки. Судорожно дыша, дрожащими губами я запечатлел поцелуй на лбу у кромки выбеленных волос, сжал сокровище в руках и провалился в сон.


	4. Chapter 4

На исходе второго дня Юньси все же выбил из меня согласие на свою просьбу. Мне начинало казаться, что этот далеко не глупый парень с навыками манипулирования осознал свое влияние на меня раньше меня самого. Хренов чтец мыслей. При общении с ним уже не выходило привычно грубить или огрызаться в ответ, я лишь молча выполнял все его просьбы. В особенности когда он настойчиво требовал объятий, не напрямую, но я всегда его понимал. Сам же видел, как он припрятал коробку с грелками в нише разрушенной стены возле заваленного камнями входа. А мне сказал, что они закончились. Малыш просто говорил, что ему холодно, а я потакал. Какого-то черта.

За все это время вконец осмелевший парень пару раз лез с поцелуями, но я стойко держался и слабости себе больше не позволял. Кроме теплых, исцеляющих объятий, в которых, не хотелось этого признавать, и сам нуждался не меньше. Да и мысли, то и дело проносящиеся смерчем в моей бедовой голове, старался изо всех сил контролировать, не было желания провоцировать Юньси лишний раз, хоть и привычным стало, что мое сознание теперь был для него как на ладони. Весь последний год, наполненный запахом свободы и ясного разума, я по праву считал себя выжженным изнутри отработанным материалом, списанным, неспособным на жалость и чувства моральным инвалидом. Появление этого нефритового парня оказалось настоящим чудом и всколыхнуло мои внутренности. С каждой секундой, проведенной рядом с ним, я будто пробуждался от долгого сна, учился дышать заново, пробовал жизнь на вкус, и оседающая на языке сладость, как не хотел я признавать это до последнего, мне чрезвычайно нравилась.

Выдвинулись в путь мы после полуночи. Благодаря своим прошлым связям с контрабандистами я владел некоторой информацией, оказавшейся чрезвычайно полезной в сложившейся ситуации. Нашлись старые карты с обозначением слепых зон вдоль границы. Их, конечно, устраняли со временем, более благополучный третий сектор с большим рвением относился к охране собственных границ. Переселенцы же с не меньшим усердием находили все новые способы прорваться за кордон, к новой жизни. 

Ко времени смены охраны на границе между секторами, которая обычно происходила за час до рассвета, мы как раз успели вовремя. Ошипованная сетка забора осталась позади без происшествий, третий сектор поприветствовал нас чуть более приветливым пейзажем, чем провожал родной четвертый. Рытвины в земле от разрыва снарядов практически не встречались, зато все чаще виднелись кусочки земли, полностью поглощенные восстанавливающей свои права природой. Практически целый день пришлось следовать вдоль поросшего растительностью шоссе, которое несколько раз пересекалось разрушенными железнодорожными путями. Малыш еле передвигал ноги к концу дня, поэтому, когда впереди показалась гладь реки, я решил сделать привал. Оставалось надеяться, что со стороны третьего сектора вода не была отравлена, поэтому я пополнил запасы воды, на всякий случай все же опустив в каждую из фляг по фильтрующей таблетке, и наловил рыбы.

Пока сочное белое мясо жарилось на костре под моим присмотром, отдохнувший немного Юньси отпросился умыться, и теперь стоял по колено в реке. Он то и дело вертелся из стороны в сторону, будто красуясь передо мной, омывал плечи и живот, плавно переходя пальцами на бедра и аккуратную задницу. Блики отражающегося в воде закатного солнца то и дело скользили по красиво сложенной, хрупкой фигуре. Я замечал, как он смотрит на меня украдкой, наши взгляды пересекались иногда, и я тут же отводил глаза, стараясь больше не подглядывать. С каким-то мазохистским удовлетворением я осознавал, что раньше совершенно не задумываясь вытянул бы парня из воды и взял его прямо на песке. Грубо и со звериным напором подмял бы под себя и трахнул, абсолютно не переживая о его состоянии. Оросил бы своим семенем, испачкал снаружи и внутри и позабыл о совершенном спустя несколько минут. Сейчас… сейчас я был готов отыметь его, возможно, также грубо, как это представлялось в моих мыслях, но при этом думая и о нем, стараясь не только присвоить и насытиться,а еще и позаботиться. Приласкать.

\- Пахнет заманчиво.

Я снял две тушки с костра и отдал подошедшему парню, успевшему одеться на ходу.

\- Горячо, подожди, пока чуть остынут.

\- Куда ты?

\- Пока готовится моя порция, успею ополоснуться.

Когда я вернулся обратно, то застал сидящего парня грустно смотрящим на рыбу.

\- Чего не ешь? Не остыло еще?

\- Так кости.

\- И?

\- Как это есть?

Я неверяще посмотрел в ответ. Он… это серьезно? Да уж, начинаю забывать, кто этот нефритовый малыш и откуда.

\- Осторожно отрываешь мясо от костей и ешь. 

Несколько минут понаблюдав за мучениями парня, я отобрал рыбу и принялся чистить. Кусочками отрывал от тушки и складывал в протянутую ладонь стушевавшегося Юньси. Закончил с обеими как раз, когда мои стали готовы. Заметив, какими голодными глазами парень смотрит на мою порцию, мне ничего не оставалось, как поделиться и отдать ему еще одну рыбину.

Когда окончательно стемнело, мы растянулись у костра. Спать решили по очереди. Третий сектор и вполовину был не так опасен, как родной четвертый. Но я по привычке озирался по сторонам и реагировал на каждый шорох.

Юньси вызвался дежурить первым. После некоторых раздумий я отдал ему пистолет и лег спиной к костру, подложив под голову свернутую куртку. Заснул тут же, а потом, будто и одного мгновения не прошло, уже проснулся от чьих-то прикосновений. Вскочил и настороженно оглянулся. Увидел только замершего Юньси рядом и позволил себе немного расслабиться.

\- Ты чего? Моя очередь дежурить?

\- Прости, я не хотел тебя будить. 

\- Зачем тогда трогал?

\- Мне просто… очень хочется.

\- Чего? 

Я все никак не мог проснуться и с трудом понимал смысл его слов.

Юньси налетел на меня и с невиданной силой прижал к земле. 

\- Я видел твои мысли у реки, когда ты смотрел на меня и представлял… всякое. Я хочу также. В штанах очень тесно и тянет. Сделай что-нибудь.

Даже не договорив, он впился в мои губы поцелуем и распластался на мне, хватаясь за мои плечи и стараясь удержать на месте. Юньси судорожно терся о мое бедро и пытался стянуть с меня штаны, но я перехватил его руки и немного сместился, сжав в ладонях задницу и вжимаясь в парня. С глухим рыком я перевернулся и подмял его под себя, впечатался стоящим членом в оттопыренный кверху зад, трахая сквозь одежду. Мне даже не нужно было закрывать глаза и вспоминать возбуждающе прекрасное обнаженное тело, что я видел всего несколько часов назад. Его активных подмахиваний задом и задушенных стонов хватило, чтобы сорваться.

Спустя некоторое время, которого было достаточно, чтобы вновь умыться и сменить одежду, я лежал на коленях укутанного в покрывало Юньси, сидевшего спиной к раскидистому дереву, и почти засыпал от его мягких поглаживаний по моей голове.

\- Почему ты не захотел сделать это как следует?

\- Что?

\- Почему ты не взял меня без одежды? Я тебе противен? Или ты боишься, что я потеряю свою цену? Не хочешь портить товар?

\- Я даже не думал об этом.

\- А о чем ты думал?

Я со вздохом открыл глаза и посмотрел на Юньси.

\- Не хотел причинять тебе боль. Ты даже не представляешь, каково это в первый раз.

\- А ты представляешь?

\- Я бы точно не удержался и сделал тебе больно. По-другому я не умею.

Он долго молчал, и я уже начал засыпать, когда услышал его тихий голос.

\- А я бы хотел научиться вместе с тобой, как это может быть по-другому. Очень жаль, что в твоих глазах я всего лишь ценная вещь.

Он весь замер в напряжении, холодные пальцы с нежностью прошлись по моей щеке. Наклонившись, он оставил на выбритом виске едва заметный поцелуй и подтянул повыше покрывало на моем плече.


	5. Chapter 5

Проснувшись, я ощутил скрип песка на зубах и принялся отплевываться. В глотке тянуло от сухости, желудок выворачивало от голода, и только опустошив лежавшую рядом флягу, я почувствовал себя лучше. Полежав еще несколько минут укутанным в плед, я вдруг понял, что вокруг слишком тихо. Весь прошлый день я привыкал к смене звукового фона, окружавшего меня. Привычные звуки автоматных выстрелов, оглушающих взрывов, обрушения очередной постройки и копошения маленьких когтистых лапок вездесущих крыс сменилось шелестением клонящихся от порывов ветра деревьев с развевающейся листвой, шумом волнующейся реки, утекающего сквозь пальцы рыхлого песка. 

Сейчас же я ощущал себя, будто снова оказался в изоляторе - подвешенной под потолком непрозрачной стеклянной сфере, куда военные заталкивали особо буйных заключенных, пока те отходили от разгонявшей кровь наркоты. Небольшой размер позволял только свернувшись клубком лежать на ее дне и корчиться от ломки, спазматически задыхаясь от нехватки кислорода, лишенным зрения и слуха.

Судорожно глотнув побольше воздуха, я открыл глаза и огляделся, но нигде поблизости не заметил Юньси. Чаще всего он просыпался позже меня, лениво потягиваясь на лежанке, разминая тело и сквозь сонную дымку разглядывая все вокруг. А я успел привыкнуть к этому ежедневному утреннему ритуалу, и потому, проснувшись в одиночестве, немало заволновался. Вещмешка Юньси нигде не было, а его запах ощущался слабой дымкой на брошенном рядом скомканном покрывале. Неподалеку от потухшего костра я заметил лежавшую карту, придавленную камнем. На обратной стороне аккуратным почерком было выведено: «Ушел на рынок. Совсем скоро ты получишь свои деньги. И я больше не стану тебя донимать. Потерпи еще немного».

Глупый, глупый ребенок!

Еще когда торчали запертые в моем убежище в четвертом секторе, я ведь стращал его и запугивал, чтобы ни в коем случае никуда от меня не отходил и шагу ступить не смел без разрешения, когда будем в пути. Перебрал все слышимые мною за жизнь страшилки и пересказывал ему, чтобы накрепко вбить в голову - снаружи опасно оставаться одному.

Такой мелкий и смазливый, совсем беззащитный, а уж если о его происхождении прознали бы ушлые торгаши или кто-то из местных… Я ведь даже по частям своего малыша потом не собрал бы.

За несколько минут, кажущихся бесконечными, трясущимися руками я собирал разбросанные по песку вещи, после чего сорвался на бег. По своей приобретенной за нелегкую жизнь предусмотрительности карту я заучил еще дома и теперь ориентировался на единственную в округе вышку, во все стороны от которой, насколько я помнил, и развернулся крупнейший в секторе рынок.

Пролетев главный вход, обозначенный огромной деревянной аркой и покосившейся истертой табличкой над ней, я пронесся сквозь ряды заполняющихся товарами прилавков только-только оживающего рынка. С приливом адреналина я и сам не понял, как оказался в самой дальней его части и тогда уже остановился, кусая губы в нерешительности. Меня окружала поломанная мебель, осколки какой-то посуды, груды пыльных тряпок, сваленные тут и там. На одной из таких куч сидел сгорбленный одноглазый старик, которого я не сразу и заметил. Он покосился на меня недовольно и что-то пробурчал себе под нос. Я уже хотел подойти ближе, чтобы расспросить его, а вздумал бы сопротивляться, так я и шею мог свернуть. Мне только нужна была подсказка, где искать Юньси, только один знак, куда следовать. И он словно почувствовал мою невысказанную мольбу, когда прожигал меня своим серым подслеповатым глазом. Его рука с зажатой между пальцами трубкой медленно поднялась и указала куда-то в сторону. То ли гнал меня прочь, то ли помогал, раздумывать времени не было, я только кивнул ему и последовал в указанное место, нащупывая за поясом ручку ножа. После продолжительного бега упершись в тупик, я начал мысленно проклинать поглумившегося надо мной деда, но тут ветер чуть всколыхнул одну из сжимающихся вокруг меня стен, и я решительно прикоснулся к ней, отгибая тяжелый полог. 

Оказавшись в небольшом полутемном шатре, я бегло огляделся и заметил только парня впереди себя. Сделав шаг навстречу, с облегчением узнал хрупкую фигурку Юньси, стоящего в пятне света. Собирался его окликнуть и подойти ближе, чтобы заключить в объятия и поскорее прижать к себе.

\- Стой на месте.

Я нахмурился, услышав чужой грубый голос со стороны, но как только заметил обернувшегося Юньси, меня охватило непреодолимое желание броситься к нему и расцеловать его встревоженное лицо. Когда он понял, кто перед ним, его взгляд смягчился, уголки губ словно бы приподнялись в улыбке.

Я хотел улыбнуться в ответ, но вдруг обнаружил позади него выдвинувшихся из тени людей, не меньше полдюжины. В затемненных шлемах и спецовке, с автоматами в руках. Все они были направлены на моего малыша. Стоило только увидеть всю эту картину целиком, как я уже знал, что будет дальше, и потому с отчаянным рыком рванул к Юньси.

Последнее, что я запомнил перед тем, как меня поглотила тьма от прицельного удара в затылок - испуг в любимых, искрящихся слезами глазах.

Очнулся я уже спустя мгновение - от расколовшего в мелкую крошку сердце крика, раздавшегося совсем рядом. Тупая боль разрывала мне череп, зрение возвращалось постепенно. Я вслепую нашарил босую ногу рядом, подтянул свое тело к ней. Подслеповатыми глазами узнал своего малыша и потянулся ему навстречу. Он стоял на коленях с вытянутыми перед собой руками и пронзительно кричал, впустую щелкая разряженным пистолетом, когда автоматная очередь прошивала его тело. 

И вот в один миг крик смолк. Я сидел позади него, совершенно обессиленный и разбитый, и любовался расцветающими на чужой спине кроваво-синими цветами. Краем глаза заметил тающих на заднем плане палачей. Их уцелело всего трое. Остальных мой хрупкий, но такой храбрый малыш уложил прицельными выстрелами.

Счет 1:3.

Мы победили?

Я отпустил свой разум, приковав пустой взгляд к изломанному телу моего стонущего нефритового сокровища.


	6. Chapter 6

Передо мной лежало изрешеченное пулями тело моего белоснежного чуда. Я смотрел на стекающую по его щеке струйку темно-синей крови, на прикрытые глаза. По лицу расползлись фиолетовой сеткой сосуды, бледная челка вся измазана в синем. Весь израненный, но все же невероятно красивый. 

В моем теле не было никакой силы. В голове - пустота. Я не знал, куда деть свои руки, что делать, как вернуть его. Положил голову на его застывшую грудь - тихое постукивание едва различимо. Приникнул к холодным сухим губам и к своему удивлению почувствовал слабый ответ. Взглянул на неподвижное лицо. Приоткрывшиеся глаза долго не могли сфокусироваться, но, наконец, выхватили из темноты мое лицо.

\- Фэйюй.

Мое сердце почти остановилось от всей той боли, что я услышал в этих слабых звуках. 

\- Я тут.

\- Мы здесь одни? Они ушли?

Сил хватило только кивнуть, ответить что-то язык не поворачивался.

\- Здорово было бы сейчас снова оказаться дома, да? В твоей темной норке, на пропахшей сыростью лежанке. Делить одну бутылку водки на двоих.

Юньси замолчал, закашлялся кровью. Я бережно протер его губы своей ладонью, на что он только едва заметно улыбнулся. У меня все внутри скрутило от этой его улыбки. Тем не менее я неотрывно смотрел на нее, пытаясь отпечатать в своей памяти.

\- Там спокойно. - Там с тобой не случилось бы ничего плохого. Там я смог бы тебя защитить. - Хоть я и знаю, что тебе там совсем не понравилось, - а в ответ снова эта улыбка на губах, появилась вместе с россыпью синих капель изо рта.

\- Мне понравится где угодно, если только ты будешь рядом. 

\- Когда ты поправишься, мы сможем поселиться в первом или втором секторе. У меня нет документов, у тебя теперь тоже... Но мы что-нибудь придумаем!

\- Перестань меня утешать. Мне больно смеяться, так что я даже пытаться не буду. Дай немного воды.

Я дотянулся до отброшенной в сторону сумки и вытянул из нее полупустую флягу. Юньси попытался приподняться, но ему никак не удавалось задержаться в одном положении. Расположив его голову на своих коленях, я влил в его измазанный кровью рот немного воды, боясь, как бы он не захлебнулся. Он сделал все пару глотков.

\- Кажется, теперь я смогу протянуть еще минут десять, спасибо.

Улыбка показалась мне чуть более широкой, чем прежде, и я не смог понять - пошутил он или нет.

Я остался в том же положении, поглаживая его по спутавшимся волосам, внимательно рассматривая каждую черточку его лица, безмолвно любуясь нефритовым сокровищем.

\- А я тебя никогда не боялся, ни в нашу первую встречу, ни позже. Я сразу понял, что ты ничего плохо мне сделать не сможешь. У тебя глаза ребенка, добрые и наивные немного. И я... в общем, рад даже тому, что все так сложилось. Ради того, чтобы тебя встретить, все эти трудности действительно стоило пережить. И я ни о чем не жалею. Я ведь не жил раньше. Все самое лучшее с тобой связано.

Я чувствовал также. Он ведь даже не представлял, что сотворил со мной. 

\- Я тебя люблю. Прости, что так внезапно, хотел успеть это сказать тебе.

Успеть? Я посмотрел на него с ужасом.

\- Ты не умрешь. Глупости. Мы должны умереть вместе. Когда-нибудь потом, прожив счастливую жизнь, далеко отсюда, но не здесь, не сейчас. Я не представляю, что мне теперь делать без тебя.

Он ничего не сказал в ответ. Да, я тоже не знал, что можно сказать на это. Я перевел затуманенный от соленой влаги взгляд на хмурое небо, проглядывавшее сквозь дырявый навес, попытался припомнить хоть одну молитву из детства. Однако темное, пасмурное, мрачное небесное полотно только сгущало тучи над третьим сектором и нисколько не помогало в призыве несуществующих богов. 

Может быть, Юньси ждал признания? Но не мог я выдавить из себя слова о любви. Только надеялся, что он и так все знал. Потому и не требовал ничего. Может, и ждал, но не требовал.

Я вновь посмотрел на его лицо, умиротворенное, застывшее какое-то. И, уже готовый к самому худшему, притронулся к жилке на шее. 

\- Бьется. Ты еще жив, слышишь? Не пугай меня раньше времени.

Малыш открыл глаза, улыбнулся широко, словно чертенок. Я и представить не мог, сколько сил у него на это ушло. 

\- Я еще жив. Кто это там? Кто-то приближается к нам? Мне кажется?

Я лишь успокаивающе погладил его по щеке, позволяя расслабиться. Да, я заметил сжимавшееся вокруг нас кольцо на несколько минут раньше самого Юньси, но не хотел заставлять его волноваться.

\- Я уже скоро, - впивается пальцами в мою руку и сдавливает ее, - расскажи мне что-нибудь. Не хочу умирать вот так.

И я, только всхлипнув тихонько, не задумываясь ни на секунду начал расписывать ему наше прекрасное будущее, далеко отсюда, в спокойном и уютном месте на берегу какого-нибудь моря. Каждый день мы могли есть свежую рыбу, которую я бы жарил и чистил от костей для моего сокровища. Я бы достал для него яблоки, не консервированные, а свежие, которыми он любил завтракать в детстве. Попробовал бы по его настоянию и сказал бы, что мне не нравится их вкус, а потом скормил бы все моему нефриту. Каждую ночь целовал бы его, медленно раздевая и лаская желанное тело. Всего через пару месяцев он сам себя не узнал бы - под солнцем его кожа стала в несколько раз темнее моей. Но я буду любить его и таким. Я буду любить его и спустя десятилетия. Его морщины, его цепляющее разные болячки тело, усыпанное следами от шрамов.

Почувствовал, как на словах о моей любви его светловолосая голова, до этого тяжелая, вся обмякла, и черты лица, напряженные от боли, постепенно расслабились. С трудом сглотнув, я сидел и разглядывал умиротворенного малыша, не хотел его отпускать, не готов был еще, но меня конечно же никто не спрашивал.

Запечатлев поцелуй на его лбу, я взял его руки в свои и переплел пальцы, с улыбкой сжимая в наших ладонях обжигающе холодные ребристые грани моего последнего козыря, в то время как к нам приблизился на расстояние выстрела первый из противников.

С блаженством я ощутил, как крошится мой череп, и пули прошивают позвонки насквозь.

Спустя пару мгновений грянул взрыв.


End file.
